staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Września 2005
TVP 1 06.05 Zwierzęta świata: Lew (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2000 06.30 W labiryncie (104): Zaskakujące wyznanie - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.00 Transmisja mszy świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 07.55 Roztańczona Angelina (19): Serowa piłka - serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 08.10 Domisie: Przecież Cię prosiłam - program dla dzieci 08.40 Co i jak? (1): Film i telewizja - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 09.10 Teleranek - program dla młodzieży 09.35 Songowanie na ekranie - program dla młodzieży 10.05 Królestwo Maciusia - program dla dzieci 10.35 Szkoła złamanych serc (2/80) - serial komediowy, Australia 11.25 Tydzień - magazyn rolniczy 11.55 Między ziemią a niebem - magazyn katolicki (w tym o godz. 12.00 Anioł Pański) 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 WIO - Wywiad i opinie - program publicystyczny 13.40 Co tu jest grane? - magazyn muzyczny 14.10 Rudy Giuliani - bohater Nowego Jorku - film biograficzny, USA 2003 15.45 WTC - 1500 dni później - film dokumentalny 16.45 Sportowy Express 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Malibu Road 2000 (2/6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.15 SEJF - Subiektywny Ekspress Jacka Fedorowicza (1) - program rozrywkowy 18.25 Lokatorzy (221): Inne czasy - serial komediowy, Polska 19.00 Wieczorynka: Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany, Niemcy 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Otwarte rewiry - transmisja koncertu z placu Teatralnego w Warszawie 20.50 Siatkówka: Mistrzostwa Europy mężczyzn - finał 22.55 Gdańsk według Grassa - Wróżby kumaka Roberta Glińskiego - felieton 23.25 Uczta kinomana: Biały Pałac - film obyczajowy, USA 1990 01.10 Kino nocnych marków: Amerykański wilkołak w Londynie - horror, USA/Wielka Brytania 1981 02.45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05.30 Złotopolscy (195): Ucieczka Maryny - serial obyczajowy 05.55 Dwójka dzieciom: Prawdziwe przygody profesora Thompsona (2/26): Kupcy i czarnoksiężnicy - serial animowany, Hiszpania 06.20 Słowo na niedzielę - program religijny 06.25 Film dla niesłyszących: Przeprowadzki (9/10): Sejf 1. Pułku Szwoleżerów - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.20 Smak Europy - reportaż 07.35 M jak miłość (342) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 08.25 Niesforne aniołki (3/4) - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 08.55 Program wyborczy 10.35 Nowy Jork - pomnik pamięci - film dokumentalny, USA 2005 11.15 Dzień bezpieczeństwa 11.25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: U Wikingów ze smakiem - magazyn kulinarny 11.50 Dzień bezpieczeństwa 12.00 Gwiazdy w południe: Kowboju, do dzieła - komedia, Wielka Brytania 1965 13.50 Dzień bezpieczeństwa 14.00 Familiada - teleturniej 14.30 Złotopolscy (696): Powroty - serial obyczajowy, Polska 15.05 Pożegnanie "Lata z Radiem 2005" (2) - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Na dobre i na złe (223): Babcia do wynajęcia - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.00 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - program rozrywkowy 17.30 7 dni świat - program publicystyczny 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Częstochowska Wiktoria - koncert z okazji 350. rocznicy obrony Jasnej Góry przed Szwedami 20.05 Panorama - flesz 20.10 Europa da się lubić: Europa multimedialna - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Egzamin z życia (16/26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.50 Dzień bezpieczeństwa 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Losowanie audiotele 22.45 W imieniu obywatela 23.35 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Kto tu wpuścił dziennikarzy? - sztuka Marka Millera, Polska 1991 00.55 Cafe Kultura: Jaka jest współczesna duchowość? - magazyn kulturalny 01.35 Serce lasu - film obyczajowy, USA 1998 03.05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość (91, 92) 07:30 Na ostrzu noża 08:00 Czarodziejki W.I.T.C.H. (21) 08:30 Power Rangers (479) 09:00 Hugo 09:30 SoundWave Backstage Pass - w kamerach MTV 10:00 Duracell: Eksploracje (28) 10:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus (185): Po drugiej stronie lustra 11:30 Aniołek - komedia, Kanada/USA 1999 13:20 Spryciarz - film sensacyjny, USA 1997 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:00 Za wszelką cenę 17:30 Foto Models Poland 2005 18:15 Daleko od noszy (62): "Balladyna" na ekstra okazję 18:45 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19:20 Rodzina zastępcza plus (202): Potop 20:20 Pensjonat Pod Różą (68): Podmiana (1) 21:20 Fala zbrodni 3 (29): Życie za śmierć 22:25 Kuba Wojewódzki 23:25 Nagi patrol (42) 23:55 Na jeden temat... z Joan Rivers 00:30 Magazyn sportowy 02:45 Bitwa o Ziemię - film SF, USA 2000 04:35 Aquaz Music Zone 05:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:30 "Kopciuszek" - dziennikarze grają Brzechwę 10:55 Pięć ton i on - komedia, USA 1996 12:50 Misja Martyna 13:20 Co za tydzień 13:50 Anioł stróż (1) 14:20 Niania (1) 14:55 Dennis rozrabiaka - komedia, USA 1993 16:55 Magda M. (1) 17:55 Kryminalni 3 (1) 19:00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19:40 Uwaga! 20:05 Taniec z gwiazdami 2 21:55 Pod napięciem 22:25 Superwizjer 22:55 Nie do wiary 23:30 Magazyn Idea Ekstraklasa TVP 3 Regionalna 06:30 Eurinfo 06:40 Tygodnik Trójki 07:20 Książka dla malucha 07:25 Lippy i Messy 07:30 Kurier 07:45 OTV 08:30 Kurier 08:45 OTV 09:00 Teleplotki 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Telemotorsport 10:10 Twórcy rytmów – reportaż 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Etniczne klimaty 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Audycje komitetów wyborczych 12:45 Łunochody II – reportaż 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Złota Tarka 2005 – koncert 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Siatkówka: Polska – Bułgaria 16:30 Kurier 16:45 OTV 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Siatkówka: Mistrzostwa Europy mężczyzn 20:00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 20:30 Kurier 20:40 Studio pogoda 20:45 Etniczne klimaty 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 OTV 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:50 Kurier sportowy 23:05 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 23:30 Owoce miłości (2) – serial obyczajowy 00:15 Twórcy rytmów – reportaż TV 4 05:45 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 06:10 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 06:35 Pokemon – serial animowany, USA 07:35 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Belgii – kwalifikacje 08:35 W pustyni i w puszczy – serial przygodowy, Polska 11:00 Diagnoza morderstwo (60) – serial kryminalny, USA 12:00 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 12:30 Dekoratornia – magazyn wnętrzarski 13:00 Instynkt tropiciela – przewodnik po Polsce 13:20 Duża przerwa (14) – serial komediowy, Polska 13:50 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Belgii – wyścig 16:00 Mali bohaterowie II – film dla młodzieży, USA 2000 18:00 Gwiazdeczka: historia Shirley Temple – film biograficzny, USA 2001 20:00 Celeste w Nowym Jorku – komedia romantyczna, USA 2004 22:00 Wydarzenia 22:10 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 22:40 Za młoda by umrzeć – dramat kryminalny, USA 1990 00:40 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 01:05 Komenda – magazyn policyjny 01:30 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 01:55 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 02:20 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy – program rozrywkowy 03:10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Pożegnanie Lata z Radiem (1) - widowisko artystyczne 06:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek - magazyn 07:40 Pamiętaj o mnie... - koncert życzeń 08:05 "M jak miłość" (271) - serial obyczajowy TVP 08:55 Słowo na niedzielę - program religijny 09:00 Ziarno (88) - program redakcji katolickiej dla młodzieży 09:25 "Marco i Gina" (20/26) - serial anim. prod. włoskiej (stereo) 09:50 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: "Nad rzeką Skorą" - program prof. Jana Miodka 10:00 Książki z górnej półki: Książka dla malucha - program kulturalny 10:05 Smak Europy - reportaż 10:15 "Skarb sekretarza" (4/9) - serial prod. polskiej 10:45 "Skarb sekretarza" (5/9) - serial prod. polskiej 11:15 Niedzielne muzykowanie: XVI dni Ignacego Jana Paderewskiego "In Memoriam": Ludwig van Beethoven - Koncert potrójny c-dur op. 56 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem - magazyn katolicki (w tym o godz. 12:00 Anioł Pański) 12:55 Transmisja mszy świętej 14:30 "Janosik" (2/13): "Zbójnickie prawo" - serial TVP 15:10 Jest takie miejsce: "Złotoryja" - film dok. prod. polskiej 15:30 Program publicystyczny 16:00 Biografie: "Wygnańcy - zapomniani bohaterowie Solidarności" (2) - film dokumentalny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:25 Tam, gdzie jesteśmy: "W Pleszy" - film dok. prod. polskiej /stereo/ 17:50 Salon kresowy: "Przez osiem wieków" - film dokumentalny 18:05 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 18:25 "M jak miłość" (272) - serial obyczajowy TVP 19:15 Dobranocka: "Paczka znad Kangurowego Potoku" (13) - serial anim. prod. australijskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 "Królowa Bona" (9) - serial historyczny prod. polskiej 21:05 Benefis Jana Pietrzaka (cz. 3) - program rozrywkowy (stereo) 21:45 Biografie: "Wygnańcy - zapomniani bohaterowie Solidarności" (2) - film dokumentalny 22:40 "W imieniu obywatela" - reportaż 23:40 Regionalia - magazyn 00:05 "M jak miłość" (272) - serial obyczajowy TVP 00:50 Ziarno (88) - program redakcji katolickiej dla młodzieży 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem: "Paczka znad Kangurowego Potoku" (13) - serial anim. prod. australijskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 "Królowa Bona" (9) - serial historyczny prod. polskiej 03:00 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 03:20 "Janosik" (2/13): "Zbójnickie prawo" - serial TVP 04:10 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: "Smaki morskie" - magazyn kulinarny 04:35 Salon kresowy: "Przez osiem wieków" - film dokumentalny 04:55 Biografie: "Wygnańcy - zapomniani bohaterowie Solidarności" (2) - film dokumentalny 06:00 Zakończenie programu CANAL+ 07:15 Detektyw Monk (13) 08:00 Teletubbies 08:25 W głębi oceanów – film dokumentalny 09:05 The Company – film obyczajowy, Niemcy/USA 2003 11:05 Pocałunek – komediodramat, USA 2003 12:40 Zapłata – thriller, USA 2003 14:45 Popatrz na mnie – komediodramat, Włochy/Francja 2004 16:40 Życie to teatr, panie McGill – komediodramat, Wielka Brytania 2003 18:20 Łapu capu 18:30 Aktualności filmowe 19:00 Nie przegap 19:05 Detektyw Monk (13) 20:00 Wieczór specjalny: Fałszywa dwunastka – komedia, USA 2003 21:45 Wieczór specjalny: Szkoła rocka – komedia, USA/Niemcy 2003 23:40 Lilja 4-ever – dramat obyczajowy, Szwecja/Dania 2002 01:35 Ali – dramat obyczajowy, USA 2001 04:15 Wolf’s Rain (17) – film animowany HBO 06:30 Duma i uprzedzenie – komedia, USA 2003 08:15 Cinema, cinema 08:45 Liga najgłupszych dżentelmenów – komedia, Hiszpania 2003 10:30 Beyonce – koncert na Wembley 11:35 Córka mojego szefa – komedia, USA 2003 13:05 Zobacz w HBO 13:40 Na wynos – komedia, Australia 2003 15:10 Bezimienni bohaterowie – dramat obyczajowy, USA 2002 16:35 Good bye, Lenin – komedia, Niemcy 2003 18:30 Zobacz w HBO 19:00 Dwóch gniewnych ludzi – komedia, USA 2003 21:00 Premiera: Cold Creek Manor – thriller, USA 2003 22:55 Deadwood (1) – serial obyczajowy 23:55 Szyfry wojny – film wojenny, USA 2002 02:10 Łowca obcych – thriller, USA 2003 03:45 Cinema, cinema 04:15 Liga najgłupszych dżentelmenów – komedia, Hiszpania 2003 Discovery Channel 06:00 Niesamowite maszyny Niemożliwe?, serial dokumentalny 07:00 Wysypisko (11) 08:00 Amerykański chopper Motocykl Leno (1) 09:00 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta W Queensland - karanks 09:30 Przygody Marka O'Shea Z powrotem w dżungli 10:00 Wędrówki z dinozaurami Początek ery dinozaurów, serial dokumentalny 11:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów Dekompresja wybuchowa 12:00 Niesamowite maszyny Niemożliwe?, serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wysypisko (11) 14:00 Amerykański chopper Motocykl Leno (1) 15:00 Prawdziwy kod Leonarda da Vinci serial dokumentalny (1) 16:00 Latający heavy metal serial dokumentalny (1) 16:30 Latający heavy metal serial dokumentalny (2) 17:00 Starcie bestii Goryl czy lampart? 18:00 Wyprawy nad jeziora serial dokumentalny (7) 18:30 Wyprawy nad jeziora serial dokumentalny (8) 19:00 Kobiety Hitlera Leni Riefenstahl - reżyserka filmowa 20:00 Godzina zero Ostatnia godzina lotu 11, serial dokumentalny 21:00 Lot 93: Walka z terroryzmem film dokumentalny 23:00 Sztuki walki na świecie serial dokumentalny (3) 23:30 Sztuki walki na świecie serial dokumentalny (4) 00:00 Wszystko, co chcielibyście wiedzieć o seksie... Lepszy seks 00:30 Wszystko, co chcielibyście wiedzieć o seksie... Seks i kultura 01:00 Operacje plastyczne Moje wielkie uszy, serial dokumentalny 02:00 Urazówka - życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć Na pustynnych rozstajach, serial dokumentalny 03:00 Błękitna planeta Koralowe morza, serial dokumentalny 04:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista serial dokumentalny (1) 04:30 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista serial dokumentalny (2) 05:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów Tonący Titanic VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA program muzyczny 09:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Rotation program muzyczny 13:00 Get the Clip 15:00 PL Top 10 program muzyczny 16:00 Eurotop program muzyczny 17:00 Tramwajowa lista 18:00 GTC Charts program muzyczny 19:00 Bezele 20:00 Chartsurfer program muzyczny 22:00 Tom kultury magazyn kulturalny 22:30 Viva Movie magazyn filmowy 23:00 Hitbuster program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2005 roku